Cada espina siempre tiene su rosa
by LightDanica
Summary: Por el juego de Ino por San Valentín Naruto debe darle un regalo a Sasuke, pero debe ser algo significativo, algo que le muestre a Sasuke lo que significa para Naruto.


**Cada espina siempre tiene su rosa.**

Intercambio de San Valentín del grupo Naruto All Project.

Regalo para **Kirara Uchicha**.

* * *

—Solo tengo que entregarle la flor.

Y así era. Lo único que tenía que hacer era adentrarse en el campo de entrenamiento, acercarse y decirle por qué había elegido esa flor.

—Solo tengo que entregarle la _tonta_ flor.

La situación ya se le hacía tonta y demasiado vergonzosa, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡No podía dejarse vencer por una flor!. Él, que había salvado al mundo shinobi, que había vencido a Madara y Obito Uchiha en la Cuarta Gran Guerra, que había logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, no podía entregar una flor.

¡Nunca debí dejarme convencer por Ino, 'ttebayo!.

Porque por culpa de Ino estaba en esa situación, y recordó que todo había sido idea de ella en su gran plan para San Valentín.

—¡Vamos chicos, será divertido!.— Exclamó Ino con una gran sonrisa tratando de animar a sus amigos. Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de esta celebrando el fin de la guerra; desde el equipo Gai hasta los anteriormente conocidos como "Los nueve novatos" y Sai. Incluso Sasuke se encontraba allí, aunque este mas bien había sido arrastrado por Naruto.

—Estas loca Ino-cerda.— dijo Sakura— Acabamos de salir de una guerra y tu lo que quieres hacer es jugar a los enamorados.

—Exactamente por eso deberíamos celebrarlo, después de ver tantas muertes que mejor que celebrar al amor.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea Ino.— Comentó Chouji, y así lo sentían todos, pero que equivocados estaban si pensaron que la podían hacer desistir. Los "12 de Konoha" restantes pasaron la siguiente media hora escuchando las razones de Ino de por qué celebrar San Valentín era una buena idea. Al final aceptaron para hacer que Ino finalmente dejara de hablar tanto, y porque todos notaron que la poca paciencia del Uchiha se estaba acabando.

—¿Y qué se supone vamos a jugar? Por si no te has dado cuenta somos nueve hombres y ustedes son solamente cuatro mujeres— la observación de Shikamaru plantó la duda en la mayoría, mas esta fue interrumpida por una risa de Ino, que tenía además una de esas miradas de tenerlo todo calculado.

—Eso es simple. Lo que haremos será un intercambio de regalos, no importa quién le toque a quien, le tendrá que dar un regalo y decirle que significado tiene el regalo.

—¡No tiene sentido!. Se supone que San Valentín es para celebrar a las parejas. ¿Y si te toca una de las chicas? ¿O si a alguno de nosotros nos toca algún hombre?— Kiba estaba mas que exaltado al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, además, la idea es tener un buen día de San Valentín, no encontrar pareja— es lo que una calmada TenTen añadió.

—¡Entonces quien me saque quiero que me de ramen!— el grito de Naruto los distrajo de sus pensamientos y ayudó a aligerar los ánimos y que todos aceptaran.

Al principio Sasuke fue el único que se negó, pero luego no tuvo más opción que aceptar para evitar que Naruto lo siguiera fastidiando.—Ustedes los rubios realmente son un fastidio.— y con eso accedió.

Ya con las reglas aclaradas cada uno procedió a anotar su nombre en un pedazo de papel y meterlo en la bolsa que sostenía Ino, que fue acercando a uno por uno para que sacara un pedazo. Naruto pensaba que el juego iba a ser muy divertido, y que conseguiría ramen gratis, hasta que leyó el nombre escrito en el pedazo de papel que eligiera.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Era por eso que se encontraba en esa situación, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol mientras observaba a Sasuke entrenar y se daba ánimos para poder salir y darle su presente de San Valentín.

No era como si estar con Sasuke fuera algo raro para él, en realidad en los últimos meses con quien más había convivido había sido con Sasuke. Desde que lo sacaron de prisión después de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea se asignó a Naruto como su vigilante y guardia, y se decretó que para mayor eficacia ambos debían vivir en el apartamento de Naruto. Al principio había sido un suplicio tener que vivir con Sasuke, peleaban por todo y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a casi nada de destruir el pequeño lugar, pero con el paso del tiempo pudieron acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro y establecieron una rutina entre los dos, desde el entrenamiento en la mañana hasta la cenar en las noches en Ichiraku. Eso era un placer que ni Sasuke le iba a arrebatar. En realidad, las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos, pero esto era algo que sobrepasaba todo, que _lo_ sobrepasaba porque no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día, dobe?

La voz de Sasuke logró que diera un respingo y escondiera la flor en su espalda y salía de su escondite para después acercarse a Sasuke.

—¿Y bien?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Te busqué en el Ichiraku para entrenar y no estabas.

—Yo...— Naruto no podía creerlo, ¡No podía decir nada!— Yo quería saber si ya entregaste tu regalo de San Valentín.

—Hmp.

—¿Significa que ya lo hiciste?— la duda en Naruto era palpable, no solamente quería saber qué había regalado Sasuke, sino a _quién_.

—Hmp. En un momento lo haré.

Después no se dijeron nada más. La actitud de Naruto era extraña, así que esperó a que empezara a hablar como siempre hacía, y esperó, y esperó. Finalmente, después de cinco minutos de un incómodo y extraño silencio el Uchiha solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—¡Espera Sasuke!

El grito asustado del dobe lo hizo mirarlo de vuelta, para encontrarse con la vista mas insólita de su vida. Un Naruto con el rostro sonrojado y agachado, que se rascaba detrás de su cabeza con la mano izquierda y que tenía la mano derecha extendida mostrando algo, reconociendo que era una flor, una _rosa roja_ para ser exacto.

La mirada extrañada de Sasuke solo lo hizo sonrojar más y hacer que contuviera la respiración mientras se preparaba para hablar.

—Hoy es San Valentín.— la mirada de "_ya lo sé_" que recibió solo lo hizo enrojecer aún más— Y pues... según el juego de Ino tengo que darle un regalo a la persona que me tocase, y pues, eres tú.

Naruto solo atinó a agachar la cabeza mientras sentía que se estaba colocando completamente rojo y que se iba a ahogar de lo acalorado que se sentía. Sasuke en cambio solo lo miró con una sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible. _"La vida y sus ironías"_ pensó.

Cuando se percato de que no había mas que decir simplemente decidió acercarse y tomar el obsequio con una de sus manos, rozando sus dedos con los de Naruto, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Justo cuando iba a tomarla de la mano de Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, esa rosa tenía espinas.

Levantando la mirada se dio cuenta de que Naruto también lo observaba con esa mirada seria que raramente usaba.

—Esta rosa roja significa el respeto que siento por ti, significa que eres una de las personas más apasionadas que conozco pues cuando te fijas una meta no hay nada que te impida cumplirla, que eres una persona que siempre resalta donde quiera que esté— suspiró profundo para poder continuar.— Las espinas simbolizan las cosas que la gente ve a primera vista, tu frialdad y arrogancia y tu sentido de superioridad que hacen que las personas no te conozcan lo suficiente, porque no saben por todo lo que has vivido que te hizo así y que a pesar de eso supiste cuando dejar que el amor de los demás te rescatara; para mi esas espinas solo son unas pequeñas partes de lo que tu eres, porque no importa cuantas espinas tengas, _cada espina siempre tiene su rosa_.

Eso era lo que realmente pensaba, lo que realmente sentía y se sintió muy bien en decirlo, pero el silencio del Uchiha pronto reemplazó su momento de tranquilidad por una inquietud aplastante, solo hasta que sintió sus labios siendo apresados para un par de segundos después darse cuenta de que Sasuke lo estaba besando.

...

... Oh, por dios.

¡Sasuke lo estaba besando!

Antes de que pudiera hacer y/o decir algo sintió algo más en sus labios. _"El sabor me es familiar..."_ pensaba mientras intentaba recordar ese sabor en sus labios, y justo cuando lo hizo y se preparó para gritarle a Sasuke solo vio sus ojos negros y afilados acompañados por una sonrisa ladina y burlona mientras sostenía cerca de su rostro la rosa que él le regalara.

—Dijiste que querías que te dieran ramen.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió para el intercambio.

Espero que te guste mucho Kirara-chan, y por favor ten paciencia ya que es la primera cosa que escribo jamás. Si no te gusta espero me lo digas para poder corregirlo a la forma que mas te guste.

Espero que sea del agrado de todos los que lo lean y espero comentarios y críticas constructivas.

**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Se prohíbe la copia o plagio de este documento.

Sea gente y use su imaginación.

Derrochando sarcasmo, **LightDanica.**


End file.
